Taming Panthers
by Karen's song
Summary: A visored that had shut herself away from the world is brought back to help with the arrancar invasion that looms closer than ever. When she captures the sixth espada, the clash of fiery tempers, insults, and sardonic humor is sure to make things very, very interesting indeed. Grimmjow x OC. Reviews please 3 Rated M for safety and Grimmjow & Kei's mouth.
1. New In Town

**Everytime I wrote a chapter for my Ulquiorra x OC fanfic, I wanted to put Grimmjow in it. Since I can't let him steal the show, and he's amazingly easy to write about (for now, anyway xD), I decided to start a new fanfic for Grimmjow x OC~ Wheeee~ Anyway, please enjoy! Reviews please~**

* * *

The path he took to the small cabin can hardly be called a road. All it was. was mud and water. The cane struck the ground and water splashes up from the puddle. He studies his green and white striped hat. The small wooden structure was in sight now. He unhurriedly continue towards it. Frowning over the stains on his clothing, he reaches the door. The small patio contained a small roof and a swing, alone, this would have looked like a neat little fairy tale. This, however, was not the case when one took in the splattered paint over unfinished paintings, some scattered tools and electronic parts as well as left over empty bottles of sake. The random collection of items creates an odd image of the individual that resides in this unruly cabin. The stripe hatted man knocks on the door casually.

No response.

He frowns and knocks again, this was highly unusual considering the personality of the resident. Certainly she was quite irresponsible at times and extremely eccentric, she was definitely quite fond of any visitor that might wonder up to her shabby hut. If the traveling soul was brave enough to knock on the door of the lone shack, she was bound to answer. Albeit she usually does, answer the door that is, in a rather bizarre fashion. He chuckles thinking about the last greeting he received at this door, then wipes the merry expression off his face. The blonde man readies his cane to break down the door. Pulling the sword out of the cane, his expression darkens as he raises his hand to slash down.

His eyes widen suddenly as the door swings open with a crackle.

"URAHARA!" A deep yet melodious voice rumbles out. The woman leans on the door holding her head. "Why do I find you in the process of breaking down my door?"

"My my Abe-chan, so you were alive after all, for a second I was afraid you died." The man cheerily waves his fan.

"Shut up." The mistress of the shack growls and puts a hand on her head. "You are too early and too annoying to have as a visitor when I have a hang over."

"Well Kei, it is a rather serious situation after all."

"I figured, you won't be seeking my help otherwise." She looks up, amber eyes sharp. She leans back on her heels, head tilted to one side, trying to glean information from the blonde man's expression, "So, how bad is it?"

"I am calling in all favors you have ever owned me." He watched his patron carefully, known to be unpredictable, he can never be too sure what she would do.

"Ah." She turns around and makes her way back inside, leaving the door open as an invitation for the former to enter. "How interesting." The woman says as she downs a small glass of liquid that looks strangely like whiskey.

Urahara watches, amused, "I thought you had a hangover." He states nonchalantly as he pulled the door close.

"It is a hangover remedy, my specialty." She gazes at him at the corner of her eye. "Spill."

"Hmm?" The shop owner tilts his head as if he doesn't understand.

"What dire emergency brings you to my humble abode Kisuke." She says with a sigh and an eye roll. "Talk."

"Aizen." He looks to see her eyes widen slightly, "I think you know that name."

"That killer." She spat on the ground. "May he rot in hell."

"If you desire such a thing, will you help?"

"Of course." Her amber eyes glow as she spreads out on the couch. "Just like old times huh? Kisuke."

While Kei blinked and went about preparing tea, the blonde shop owner looks around the room. It was, if not more, chaotic then the patio. Eternity has given the woman much time to decorate as she please. Her impulsive nature had led the shack to accommodate countless unfinished projects. Different styles blend together in this old hut. Modern, ancient, Victorian baroque, colonial and many others. Even with the clashing of styles there were something about this place that felt quite homely and elegant. He now turn his attention of the owner of this dwelling Urahara Kisuke slide his gaze to the woman before him. Her hair was cut short since the last time he seen her. The silvery waterfall that once ran down her back was now loose strands that fell midway to her shoulders. Her bangs frame her face, a small braid fall down the side of her face and end at her jaw. Her amber eyes were sharp and almost cat like in intensity. Every single feature on her almost marble chiseled face was near perfection. She toyed with her ring as she stared in to the distance.

"It is going to rain soon." The light had been dim all morning. Now, before the storm it was extremely dark. The infamous female shinigami had eyes that were glowing orbs in the shadows. Lightning flashes across the sky. She leans back and stares out the window, her sharp chin was now the only thing he sees of the silver haired woman face. Her arms laid casually across the worn out couch and her legs folded. The female's features revealed by the sudden light. Kei Abe looked quite frightening in this kinda environment, not just because her tendency to crush those who irritate her, but because the slightly mad gleam of her eyes and the smirk that is almost permanently present on her face. It was as if the woman had no sense of fear. Kisuke can only be glad that the woman is his ally and not his foe.

"Then we have time." The former captain's eyes were hidden by the striped hat. "I shall explain everything."

"Please do." The exiled shinigami looks at him through her glass.

"Well, where shall I begin." Urahara's voice is light as he begun to speak.

* * *

Ichigo stares at the woman before him. The woman had silvery short hair, standing about two inches above him. Noticing his gaze, she turned and gave him a smile that chilled him to the bones. Ichigo is pretty sure the girl would like nothing better than to murder him. Visored, the orange haired young man thought, her spirit power is similar to Shinji's. They were both splattered in many unknown liquids and sticky with beads off candy.

"I believe that I haven't introduced you two Ichigo-san." The blonde shop owner said cheerfully as he waved his fan. Kisuke flourishes his fan towards the woman in a grand motion, veins on his forehead popping in the destroyed shop front. "This is Kwi."

Lazily the woman holds out her hand to the substitute shinigami. "Yo strawberry." Kai smirked, obviously amused by the name. When Ichigo handed her his hand, she gripped it with enough force to crush steel.

Ichigo bit down a grunt, he has just came from killing a hollow, Rukia had asked him to get something from Urahara. Yet it was Kei that he met when he came into the shop. Usually, no one is in the shop other than Urahara, Tesai and the two kiddies. Ichigo reached for the female's spirit power and found a visored.

"You!" He shouted loudly as he drew zangetsu, "I won't join you!" The sword swung down towards the woman's shoulder. Nimbly she dodged, jumping onto a stand.

"Join what..." Her sentence is cut off as the sword slashed wildly across the spot she stood on. The visored disappeared and appeared in another spot, looking annoyed. The destroyed merchandise rained down on both of them. The orange haired young man swung again, this time cutting through a bunch of candy that stuck to their skin.

"Will you cut that out?"

"Stop bothering me!"

"You are the one swinging a sword at me."

"Because you and your bunch won't leave me alone!"

"Why would I want a kid to be anywhere near me!" The girl growled as she brushed off a stray piece of wood.

"You can tell Shinji that I will never join him and that blonde brat in the jumpsuit." The pills that flew out from the motion batted Ichigo.

* * *

And some distance away from all the madness and chaos, Shinji sneezed.

Hiyori laughed, "Unhealthy geezer." Shinji scoffed, sitting on the bedside of a black haired woman. Hiyori sneezed too.

"Damn it." She shouted with a pout and the man with the blonde bob hid his smirk.

"Don't you laugh you-"

* * *

Kei paused, floating in midair with her head tilted to the side, "That geezer is alive?"

"Don't play dumb!"

"I'm too smart to," She snorted as she deflected another slash. "You, on the other hand, don't even have to play."

"Tsk."

"Stop attacking."

Ichigo raises his sword above his head, ready to strike again.

"Oh for the love of..." The woman didn't move this time, grabbing the blade, she went for simple and violent as she headbutted the boy and made a single, well placed chop at his neck.

And when the orange haired teen woke up, the woman is leaning on the broken merchandise, and looking collected and graceful despite the sticky, utterly dirty clothing. Urahara's face is hidden by his hat as he waved his fan back and forth, the darkness in the air made him sweat drop. This dangerous atmosphere... The two came to stand over him in unison. It feel like both of them are gonna kill him together.

"HE WAS SO YOUNG!" Keigo yelled sadly, jumping onto the grave in tears. "WHYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Mizuiro looked sad, "At least he's in a better place now." He said.

"NOOOO, MY ICHIGO, OUR ICHIGOOOO OUR CHILLLLLLD!" Keigo sobbed hysterically, jumping around. "Mizuiro, you cold-hearted man, HOW COULD YOU HAVE NO REACTION."

Keigo put his hand on the grave again, "It's OK Ichigo, Mommy's here, don't go towards the light!"

Karin is hugging Yuzu as Yuzu cried, "Ichi-nii is coming back, he wouldn't die." Yuzu wailed, crying and rubbing her eyes. Karin sniffed, not willing to cry.

Yup, Ichigo thought, he's definitely going to die at the hands of the two.

_Local headline: Teen is found dead miles away from his home, completely disfigured and nearly unrecognizable. _

"Now that you have finished decorating my shop, I think we should talk."

Ichigo winced, Urahara seems very, very angry.


	2. House Cat

**I tried my best to put a bit humor into the last chapter, I hope it worked! :3 please tell me! I think this is gonna be more of a lighthearted sort of fanfic. Wheeee~**

**Grimmjow:"Yo, shorty, you haven't even put me in my own fanfic."  
Author:"I'm getting to it ..."  
Grimmjow:"Hurry up with that s***, or..." *takes out Pantera"  
Author:". . .OH MER GAWD MURDER MURDER SAVE ME."  
Kei:*Chops Grimmjow over the head* "Bad, we need her."  
Grimmjow:"You are no fun." *sighes* *rubs head*  
Kei:*Pats* "But you love me."  
Gimmjow:"Nope."  
Kei:- .- *smacks Grimmjow*  
Author:"I can work with this... I think..."**

**Also, I got a little mixed up and spelled Kei's name as Kai last chapter, I went back and changed it. I'm sorry for the confusion!**

* * *

"Tsk." Shinji murmured, that toublesome Ichigo is having trouble again. He looked at the black haired woman running on the beat up treadmill that Ichigo had thrown at him a while ago.

She has been running for a while now, but she'll probably be fine on her own for a while. This shouldn't take too long anyway.

"I'll be back." He did a mock salute to the girl and left, leaving the shinigami/visored glaring at him from the machine.

_Cling!_

The ice broke into millions of pieces as the panther broke out. Ichigo watched as his hand went around Rukia's throat, squeezing. He hear her gasp, see the cero charging from his hand.

A flash, and Shinji's on the roof. Grimmjow gazed at the blonde man, shocked. The strike has been almost too fast to see, and precise enough that it didn't hit a single hair on the female shinigami's head.

"Kuso, who the hell are you?"

"Though I hate to interfere in a fight between- Ay-" His words were interrupted with a yelp as a foot connected with his face.

"Than I'll be the one to interfere, old geezer, always wasting time talking." A flip, and she landed on the roof where Shinji has been.

"Weird woman." Ichigo muttered to himself.

"Strawberry punk." Kei yelled back, sticking her tongue out at the substitute shinigami below him. "Got your ass handed to you again?"

Ichigo growled.

"Hey, hey, what the shit is this, you just come one after the other." Grimmjow growled.

"Annoying isn't it, but it's time to start working." Kei blinks one eye and tilts head, her trademark evil smile is on her face.

"Shut up, I'm gonna fucking kill you!" He grabs the sword from where it protrudes from Ichigo's arms.

"That geezer might have played with you, but I ain't gonna excuse you."

"Tsk, I'll see you talk when I break your neck bitch." The pather growled.

"We'll see won't we~" Her voice is cheerful and suddenly she's petting his head.

"You little..." The sixth espada took a swipe at the girl with his sword.

"Ah, this won't do." A mask was suddenly on her face, a sharp, curving thing with one single red stripe across the right cheek, close to row of fangs that lift upward into a smile. The eyes of the mask were triangles, devilish. Devil, triangular horns protruded from either side of the face, in center, a sharp rise lead to a longer, sharper horn. Down below the devil horns on the side, elf ear like sharp protrusions graced the sides.

"What in hell are you?" Grimmjow growled. Kei looks like a demon. A laugh from behind her mask. The silver hair like fine silk, metallic as she leaped. Grimmjow blocked the kick with his sword. Kei uses the sword as a spring and jumps up, landing a blow to Grimmjow's cheek. Grimmjow swung,nearly hitting Kei across her shoulder. He aims a kick as she dodged, hitting Kei in the stomach with his leg. The two sprung apart before diving at each other again. Grimmjow swings pantera diagonally across, Kei ducks to the ground and sweeps her feet, tripping the blue espada. Grimmjow reaches out with a kick as he went down, making his opponent spring away. The blue haired man springs up to his feet, but he can't see the woman anymore.

Before he can react, she was beside him, one hand wrapped around his sword hand, the other around his neck. This woman is fast, he thought grudgingly.

"Come home with me kitty." She teased.

"Damn Oni, get the fuck off."

"Eh? I thought my offer was nice, I said it so coolly too." Grimmjow kicked backwards, yet she used her shin to block the kick.

"Be nice kitty, since we are gonna be pretty close for some time." Her grip tightened. Dang it.

"Guess there's no helping it." The voice under the mask is threateningly calm. Suddenly a white cero is charging at her row of shark teeth. There's no dodging, Grimmjow can only rush to charge a cero of his own, yet it wasn't enough to counter hers.

"Shit." He can only say as he spit out blood.

"Yo, now that you've had your fun, Kei, let's get going before someone comes along for him." Shinji stood with his sword upon his shoulder as he rubbed his face. "Long time no see, white demon."

"Thanks to you and the strawberry over there I hit the jackpot." The woman put one hand around Grimmjow's chest and squeezed. "I think I'll have lots of fun."

"I'm not some price you win at a damn cheap carnival." The panther spitted out some blood and tried to jerk away.

"Nope, you are now my house pet. Hope you like cat food, arrancar." The silver hair tickled Grimmjow's face, and a sharp pain reached his neck.

Last thing Grimmjow hears is laughter before everything went dark.


	3. A Battle of Words

**So, I kinda dropped this fanfic for a bit in favor of Ulquiorra *swoons* *Q*... *cough* Anyway, it's probably a bit late, but hopefully I'm gonna get this chapter out today, if not, sometimes this week. The finals are up~ School's almost over, thank god. I'm sad cause my senior friends are graduating and I won't get to see them anymore ;~;...**

**Enough sobbing now** **v.v sorry bout that. **

**Grimmjow:"You saying that stupid bat is more alluring than me?"  
Author:*drinks tea and whistles nervously*  
Kei: *pours sake instead of tea* "Author does not own any part of bleach." *drinks*  
Grimmjow:"Share some sake there oni."  
Kei:"NU!"  
Grimmjow:"You damn woman... Come here." *goes towards Kei*  
Kei:*sticks tongue out at Grimmjow* *two fights in corner*  
Author:*drinks tea calmly*  
*from far away*  
"YOU DAMN BITCHHHHHH"  
"YOU *^&%#&#%^ YOU AIN'T GETTING NO %^# %#&*"  
Kisuke:"You lost them."  
Author:*shrugs* "Want to sit down and have some tea and cream puffs?"  
Kisuke:"Eh? Nice..."  
*Cero blasts out of no where*  
Author:"MY CREAM PUFFS COME HERE BOTH OF YOUUUU" *Stomps towards the two*"BITCHES COME HERE AND DIEEEEEEEEE."  
*atomic bomb goes off*  
Kisuke:*drinks tea* "Refreshing."**

**Sorry this is a bit late... I'm lazy... T-T**

* * *

Grimmjow woke up in a seemingly normal bedroom. He's laying on a seemingly normal bed, and the seemingly normal wall-to-floor window allowed the moonlight to peak in. It all seemed perfectly weak and easily broken until Grimmjow tried to kick his way out through the wall. Not even a dent appeared, much less the hole the sixth espada was hoping for. All the panther gotten for his trouble was a ripple in a golden wall and a sore foot. Whatever they did to this room, they were not going to keep him inside, not if he's going to get serious. Grimmjow thought with an angry smile, when he get out of this cursed room, there was going to be hell to pay. They will all suffer and die. Raising his fist, the prisoner punched at the window. Nothing. Whoever did this was good, but not good enough. The hollow thought smugly. He was going to get through, no ifs ands or buts about it.

"Tsk." He wasn't about to give up that easy. standing at the window, he tried a punch, the wall rippled again, mocking him. Unable to stand the humiliation, he tried to use a cero blast, but nothing came out. Confused and a little scared, Grimmjow looked wildly around before trying to pick up the bed. Nailed down, he noted sourly, that wasn't going to stop him from ripping the thing out of the ground. To his shock and fear, the bed stayed where it is, leaving the room peacefully in place.

"Kuso, what's wrong with this place." Grimmjow growled, feeling humiliated.

That feeling grew when a feminine laugh rung through the air, and Kei stepped out of the shadows by his prison's door. Silver head shaking in laughter, she manage to stop and put a smirk on her face, "Well, Kisuke's product is working well, and Tessai's kido is top notch." The woman stares at the man with amusement.

"Having fun there?" She said teasingly. "Now, if you promise you will play nice, perhaps we'll let the kitty out of the cage."

"I will strangle you the first thing I get out of this room, mark me on that you damn bitch." Grimmjow screamed, slamming against the barrier in front of Kei's face.

"Sounds enjoyable." The woman before him mused airily. Leaning back on her heels with a wicked smile upon her lovely face. Kei winks at him, suggestively yet mockingly and turns to walk away.

"Don't shit with me." It's a slightly flustered and angry panther that screamed, face pressed against the barrier.

"But it's so much fun." The silver-haired woman laughed as she walked away, "You know, if you want to make it hard, go ahead. I have time."

As she leave, a pair of angry blue eyes followed, ready to spit fire. Her laughter remains in his ear. The man sits down on the bed, plotting his revenge.

* * *

Grimmjow wakes up from his dreams to see his captor perched steadily on one side of the bed. Perhaps it's a bad thing that he is getting used to seeing the woman at the most unexpected times. Like when he saw her standing outside his rather large window while he's changing, or that time sitting on top of his chest when he was asleep. The demon has been disturbing his life for days, the espada sighs. The worst, had to be when he was sleeping one night and woke up to Kei eating something wrapped in green. When he opened his mouth to curse at her, the woman had the audacity to stuff the thing in his mouth.

But he has to admit, that did shut him up. Yet her way of wearing down his patience is working. It's not as if Grimmjow has a handy supply of the particular virtue either.

So when, for the fifteenth time in just as many days, Kei is once again invading his space, the prisoner begun to fantasize about how he would murder the woman. The panther sighed, rubbed his face, and glared at the woman.

"Sweet dreams kitten?" The woman practically purred, a rare sweet smile on her face. Perhaps in another situation, finding a beautiful woman staring sweetly at him in the morning on his bed would have made him feel quite satisfied. Yet in this instant, Grimmjow would love to put his hands around the woman's lovely neck and squeeze until the merry expression is off her face. Or he can push her down and bite her lips and... He shook his head, what the hell is he thinking about here?

_"There's a fine line between hate and love." _Grimmjow thought back to when he walked in on Nel and Nnoitra a long time ago while dragging Sola away to find a more private spot, _"A very fine line..." for the first time since he knew her, Nel had a easy smirk on his face, and for the first time ever, Nnoitra wasn't trying to snap Nel's neck in half. The panther stared, shocked as he perceived the new found couple with their hands entwined._

"Had fun daydreaming?" Her voice brought him out of the digression. Looking at her taunting expression, his anger raised.

Nope, not in a million years. It must simply be the desire to rattle her.

"For the fiftieth time, I have nothing to tell you." Grimmjow snaps.

"How about this, espada-san." Kei said with mock formality. Smirking, she pokes the man's forehead with a finger. "If I give you back your lost arm, would you tell me what I need to know?" Her eyes gazed at him levelly, and runs her gaze up and down, studying his posture and act "From what I see, you miss it dearly."

The panther's head snapped to him, eyes widened. "You are lying." The man said quietly.

Her expression was half a smirk, half a smile. Grimmjow cursed himself for losing his composure. He was going to pay dearly for that. The man grimaced as he watched Kei lean back and joint her fingers together.

"Tell me all about an arrancar's abilities and Aizen's plans." She ignored his accusation and demanded. The proud bitch, Grimmjow thought, if she was lying he will break her neck, somehow...

"I don't believe you." There was no way he would allow her to press him against a wall in a conversation. The sixth leans close to Kei's face and growled. "Prove that you can heal me. I will not be tricked. What I want to know," the one armed man said proudly, "Is how a unskilled bitch like you claim to be able to do something like that."

"I'll show you, once," Kei purred, unaffected by the insult, "you tell me what I want to know."

"I refuse, I don't fucking believe you." Grimmjow said, slowly this time, "If, you had the ability to do this, and I doubt you do, you wouldn't be offering to heal your enemy."

Kei returned his stare and shot back in the same tone, "My full trust lies in Kisuke as well as myself. Not only do I think that Kisuke's inventions happen to work very well so that your suppressed spiritual power render you so powerless that even if I restore your arm you would still be unable to do damage, but I also happen to think," she pauses and touched the blade that is strapped around her waist, "that I would be able to handle you even if you do have your two arms. If all else fails, I will have to cut that arm off again."

Arrogant, yet logical, Grimmjow thought, insulted by her brutal underestimation of his abilities. That will be fixed, but first, he needs his arm back. Grimmjow assess the woman before him. Some reverse psychology, the sixth thought, and she would be in his hands. "I still doubt you."

Kei raises her chin and set her jaw. He is baiting her, but she has to take it anyway. The silver haired woman smiles in amusement and let her clear voice ring out.

"Try me."


	4. A Brief Reminder

**So, as I was checking my mail today, I saw that I got lots of new follows and favorites! So happy~ You guys are so sweet o3o, and I got my first review as well. Love you guys! It made my day to see that there are people out there who appreciate my work~ Hugs all around!  
(o ' ')o Kirby hug~ Ty Kathalla!  
I can honestly spend all day staring at the number of follows (which, isn't much, but awesome anyway!), it goes to show you how much of a life I have. LOL...**

**Kei:"It's too hot to do anything..."  
Author:"Well, you still got a script to follow, so too bad."  
Kei:"At least turn on the AC!"  
Author:"NO! We're on budget here!"  
Kei:"Stingy woman. What happens if we have a kiss scene? I'll pass out..."  
Author:"Well hopefully you wouldn't, Grimmjow isn't exactly the gentleman type... You don't want the story to get deleted for being rated R do you..."  
Grimmjow:"Oye!"  
Author:"We all know what you want to do if you find Kei passed out somewhere..."  
Grimmjow:"You.. you do?"  
Author:"You would murder her in the most gruesome ways."  
Grimmjow:*wipes sweat* "Yeah, sure, that's what I want to do." *cough*  
Author:"Knew I was right!"  
Kei, Grimmjow, everyone:"Baka..."  
Author:T^T**

* * *

-~. Few days ago .~-

"Eh?" The girl in front of her blinks, surprised. "You... You want to learn my powers?"

A devilish grin appears on the woman's lips. "If you allow it, yes."

"I don't think..." The female high school student hesitates.

"Oye, Kei, Orihime's talents can't be learned, they are just hers..." The ginger substitute shinigami slammed his hand on the table and shouted at the visored.

"Shut up. One, we are not close enough for you to call me by my first name, especially without a suffix. And two," The silver haired woman smirks and knocks back a small cup of sake. "_I _can."

"But..."

Kei Abe ignored him and pulled out her zanpakuto from its sheath. "Open your eye, Gakusha." She whispered softly. The blade shimmered amber, and changed. Its black hilt turned white with gold shot through, outlining the white. The blade shone silver and turned into a shorter blade. The amber outline the double sharp edges.

"Gakusha, the scholar." Kei smiles with her left hand wrapped around the zanpakuto, holding it like a kunai. "I can mimic the abilities I seen, as long as I can analyze it."

"That's unfair, if you simply use other's abilities in battle." Ichigo mutters, challenging the woman."

"-Once I analyze an ability, and learn it, I can use it anytime. It costs my stamina greatly and with each new ability, the cost stacks." The silver haired woman continued as if she haven't heard Ichigo. "I can use a total of 5 abilities, the sixth requires a blood sacrifice. The counter resets each week. However, since you are not my opponent, I will ask. You can decline if you so choose to." The amber eyes locks on the ginger-haired teenager earnestly. The girl thought about it with a frown, and then smiled.

"I accept." The teen reasoned. "Since Kei-chan asked, there must be a good reason for it. I don't think Kei-chan will abuse it either, so I allow it."

"Thank you." The ex-shinigami bows respectfully to the girl and smiles. As the girl calls out her orange barrier for healing on broken vase (courtesy of Grimmjow), Kei whispers again to her blade.

"Watch, Gakusha." The words seem to hang in the air, and then the blade glows. Suddenly, the amber lines weren't just outlining the blade anymore. Swirling in light, they twirl over the blade in unending runes, sharp and foreign. Reaching the center, the lines join together in a rune that resembles an eye. Kei observes the orange haired girl as she set to work upon the vase, watching it restoring itself. After a minute all so, she asks Orihime gently to stop. The eye upon her blade shines, and suddenly, silver begins to fade the runes surrounding it till only the eye remain. The eye eerily begins to fill with gold. Kei smiles, and holds her zanpakuto above the half-repaired vase. In her hands, the orange light is slightly lighter, yet as the two teenagers watched in amazement, the vase begin to repair itself at a slightly faster pace. The light halts.

Kei looks up at Orihime. "Quite a special talent, my lady." Her smooth voice rings out clearly, "And you have much more innate ability to explore." The older woman smiles.

The orange haired boy's voice rings out again, "What are you gonna do with her power?"

Amber eyes narrowed and glitters, "A bargain, a gamble." She half smiles, "We'll come out of this victorious."

"How would you ensure that?" The orange-haired man scoffed.

Kei looks at him, "I'm a woman with quite a few tricks."

* * *

She stared at him, tossing around the newly restored vase he had previously smashed. Grimmjow woke up this morning, disoriented, in pain, with a slender vase stuffed in his _j__aw_. And she was again, irritatingly floating on top of him, face inches above his and her braid falling on his chest.

"Good morning my kitten~" She said with her signature (Grimmjow sees it almost every, single damned day) crooked smile. "I was nice enough to fix your vase for you~ Do you like it?"

He was really, really sure he smashed the thing against the wall and shattered it a day ago while trying to hit her with it. That didn't work out too well, especially since afterwards she took the shards and left them on the bed while he wasn't looking. In fact, Grimmjow can swear there's still a piece of the porcelain embedded in his gigai ass.

"Has anyone ever told you how insanely creepy and bitchy you are?"

"Aww, how sweet." She blinked, "Are you gonna tell me yet?"

"I know nothing." Obviously he haven't learned his lesson, cause the panther took the vase and threw it at her again. Kei dodged easily and the blasted vase shards run down like rain. The girl sighed and caught a piece of the vase shard in her hand.

"I should make you glue it together, and then maybe you'll learn your lesson." She murmured, "Scribe, Gakusha." The zanpakuto replied and flew out of the sheathe, into her hand. The blade shone in gold and soon Grimmjow found the piece of the vase slowly restoring itself within a light golden orb. The dawn light was flooding in the room from his window, and as the red washed over her sharp features, the blue haired man received a joint. As her hair reflected the red light, he realized something he haven't. Grimmjow never had a knack for faces, and spent the most of the time trying to stab the girl through the heart. The disparity between their hair and eye color didn't help much in aiding him either. Yet there it was, along the stubbornness of her jaws and curve of her nose, the shape of her eyes and the lovely bones of her face, a ghost of a girl he used to know. With the dyes of red from the sun, it was as if his memories are coming back to haunt him. Grimmjow seem to fall back into his own memories.

That kiss, the spare touches and her elegant yet firm rejection. It drove him crazy. Everything about her is silk wrapped steel, smooth to the touch yet hard as steel. He can almost feel her hair tickle his face...

"Oye!" Kei's voice barely pierced the trance which the blue-haired espada had fallen into. Her hair is dyed red and her eyes were open once again, yet it was a different face Grimmjow was seeing. It wasn't the silvery haired visored in front of him, but an espada with red hair and ruby eyes.

"Will you tell me?"

He wanted to get closer, and Grimmjow pulled himself closer to her.

"...Kitty?" Something broke the haze, and the cat was so close to the demon that he can feel the flow of her breath, just a second too quick. Her voice was uncertain.

He never knew a demon could smell like flowers.

"Yeah..."

She looked shocked. As if she expected more of a fight. "Oh my gosh!" Kei said in a shocked voice, "Are you sick? Do you have a fever? Can you even get one like that? You gone soft." The woman's hand went to his forehead, feeling it's temperature.

"You feel fine." Kei squinted at him and then smiled, and patted his head. "But I'm glad you finally agreed."

Something is wrong with him today, Grimmjow sighed inwardly, "You'll give me back my arm, as promised." There was no way he would let Kei know that she's got something over him. Grabbing her chin in his hand and pulling her close, he grinned, "You know, for a demon, you don't look half bad."

"Perhaps I'm a temptress." Kei rolled her eyes and snorted as she pulled away, "Quit fooling around and let's get to the deal."

Grimmjow smirked, teasingly he begun "Well..." Her golden eyes were half hidden behind her eyelids, a cloud had gone over the rising sun. The room darkened and her eyes glowed.

"Where should I begin?"


	5. Debts and Thanks

Yoruichi wandered across the yard and slipped easily into the shop and to the accommodation inside. Gracefully, she nudged the door open with her nose and slipped through the cracks. Stretching her feline body, the cat curled up quickly and put a paw on her face and licked. The woman/cat's tail swishes across the floor behind her, content. The peace, however, soon became disturbed.

"Shut up and get off of me!" Grimmjow's voice came from the next room, sounding angry, breathless and pained all at the same time.

"No! Hold still so I can get you back in the gigai body!" A woman's voice rung out, sounding strained.

"Ow! Kuso! That hurts. Damn you bitch!" Grimmjow's voice whined, a swish followed, and a smash. The woman gave a surprised sound. Yoruichi ignored the next sounds as she heard bodies hit the ground.

"GET BACK IN THEREEE." Kei had two arms around the ex-espada's neck, trying to wrestle the man back into the gigai body/prison that Urahara designed. A surprised grunt sounded again, followed by sounds of crashing and wood breaking.

"No way!"

"I can't believe Ururu let you out, what did you tell her?!"

"Why do you care?"

"Cause... Oh whatever, get back in there!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes."

"NO!"

"Why not?" Kei's voice whined.

"I'm a god-damn espada, I refuse to be kept prisoner here by lowly shinigamis!"

"As of a month ago, you became my pet cat. For the record, this lowly _visored_ managed to kick your dirty ass."

Grimmjow growled.

"Fine, what about if..." Grimmjow's voice sounded strained. "OW! Stop that. What if someone attacked me? An espada or someone else dispatched to get rid of me? One of your friends got a bit antsy?"

"That's bull shit. I can protect you if anything situation arise, which they would not. You, kitty, are not important enough." A snarl sounded, cue kicking, elbowing, punching. Grimmjow manage to pinch Kei's arm followed by a kick. More sound of broken wood echoed through the house.

"How do you like that now." Grimmjow's voice is now sounding rather amused and smug. A low, feminine growl sounded. Yoruichi gave a sigh, annoyed at how her rest is being disturbed. It's been a few weeks after Grimmjow and Kei struck their deal. Now the pair was more annoying then ever, fighting everyday, yelling and screaming. It wasn't that the blue haired man wasn't useful, it was just that whenever the two were anywhere near each other, chaos ensues.

"F-" The male voice sounded again,

Suddenly, the screen came crashing down along with a body. The splintered wood and paper rained down upon the unfortunate feline. Yoruichi yowled in protest.

Yet the worst was yet to come, cause the blue haired espada soon landed upon her. The cat's tailed is crushed under the man's weight. Kei came jumping through the broken wall, landing on the blue haired espada, now snugly trapped in a gigai once again. The panther grunted as her body weight crashed down onto his chest in a rather ungentle way. He leered at her and she stuck her tongue out at him. Hearing the black cat's frantic and angry scream, the two trouble makers turned, and looked at her. Yellow and blue orbs took in the scene.

Then both of them screamed at the same time. Yoruichi sighed through her annoyance, she wasn't sure if they would count as best friends or worse enemies.

"SHIT!" Scrambling, Kei grabbed Grimmjow by his newly restored hand, who, unbalanced, crashed into the woman. Nearly falling, the visored picked her way through the rubble, dragging her prisoner behind her as she ran. The visored pulled Grimmjow along, not trying her best to protect his face from dragging into the asphalt as she took to the sky, fleeing from the black cat's wrath.

"COME BACK HERE." The black cat's voice yelled out. She sighed. Those two troublemakers need a room, to fight to the death in or to get laid in is yet to be decided. Truthfully, all the ex-captain wanted is a nap.

With the two noise makers out of the house, the cat yawned and curled up in a patch of sunlight. In this state, even hell will have to wait to disturb her

* * *

He can hear her laugh, clear as a bell as the wind threw it back into his face. She smelled like flowers again. The sunlight hit her face, and her hair glittered like real silver and her eyes golden. Grimmjow wasn't sure why but he seem to be paying way too much attention to her scent.

"Kei."

"What is it kitty?" She said with a laugh, in the abundant she almost looked angelic. Grimmjow mentally kicked himself for thinking so.

"One, I'm in a gigai body, so anyone can see me. Two, from this view, I can see clear up your cloth." The panther couldn't fight off a smile on his face as he watched her eyes widen, even if it's for only a small fraction.

"Can't say I don't like what I see..." He let his voice rumble. Earning a rather hard-to-see blush spread across her pale face. "O' classic white unddies, nice."

With those words, she tossed him on to the nearest roof. Landing lightly after him, Kei stood with her back to the light. Grimmjow couldn't see much of her face, but her eyes, were golden orbs. "What do you see now?"

"Stars." He murmured, picking out broken pieces of roof shingles out of his palm.

"Wonderful." she walked closer with her lips tilted into a smile. Kei crouched down across him, "We better not go back for a while, I hate to think what Yoruichi would do to us."

Grimmjow smirked at that, "She was really angry, wasn't she? It was your fault, you know."

"My fault! If only you get in your gigai without trying to assault me or run away."

"What? What the hell bitch? What you did to me just now was assault!"

Kei squinted, and suddenly Grimmjow had a bad feeling. "So you wanna see assault huh." He saw her muscles tighten, ready to pounce. Which she did, knocking the panther straight over with force. The knife glinted out of no where in her hand. Her teeth looked sharp as she showed a toothy grin, the bright light glinting on the fangs. Demon, she's the devil, he thought distractedly and Grimmjow's eyes widened as it flashed down with deadly speed.

And the zanpakuto embedded itself into the ground millimeters away from his ear. "Get it now dear?"

"Crystal." Grimmjow said with a weary expression, fangs showing in a jeer, "Now get off of me."

"You are looking awfully cozy down there, Grimmjow. I see you got your arm back, consorting with the enemy now are we?" Luppi's hated voice rung out from behind them.

"Well Grimmjow, I thought you were gay, but I see you have a girlfriend." The shameless woman said still atop his chest.

"I'm not a girl!"

"He's not my girlfriend."

"Oh... boyfriend, sorry for the mistake. I get it now~. So you do play for the other team Grimmjow. That would explain your inability to get a hard on even when I'm sitting on top of you." Grimmjow wanted to stab the woman.

"I don't get a hard on, because you are not appealing."

"Oh really."

"Yes really."

"You just told me you liked what you see."

"Well I-"

"You can't deny it." The line of the kosode didn't exactly cover Kei's cleavage completely and Grimmjow had an eyeful before he could turn away.

"Get off of me!"

"What? Embarrassed to have a girl on top when your boyfriend is watching?"

"No!"

"Then what is it?" Teasingly the girl smirked and pressed closer. Grimmjow turned to glare at her and got another eyeful.

"YOU ARE HEAVY YOU FAT BITCH."

Kei narrowed her eyes at him as she grabbed her weapon. "Do you really mean that, Grimmy?" The sarcasm dripped off her words like honey, "Cause you know, that's a _really _interesting fact. Would you care to say that again?"

For once, Grimmjow's mouth felt dry. Yet he licked his lip and repeated his words on the threat of death.

"You are fat."

"..." The deadly silence hung on for a minute, and Grimmjow watched as Kei slowly pulled the knife out from beside his head. He was going to die, and his life seem to flash before his eyes. Her knife was resting on his face, wait, wait, wait, he needs another minute, unlike a mortal his life was quite long.

"Enough!" Luppi yelled at both of them. "I didn't come here to see you be lovey dovey with..." The rather womanly man snarled.

"I understand, but I'm sorry, I'll have to kill your boyfriend. I'll find you a better one."

"No you bitch!" The vine man snapped, "I am here to kill you both."

"That's a harsh way to dump someone."

"We are not boyfriend and girlfriend!"

"You mean boyfriend and boyfriend, right stranger?"

"You... Irritating..." The next words were halt as the visored launched herself at Luppi. They sparred in the air, knife against sword. The blades clashed, sparks flying off. Kei dodged once, quickly counterattacking with a stab to Luppi's face. The man dodged but the knife cut off strands of his hair. Kei jumped before Luppi can swing his sword and appeared behind the vine man. A kick sent him flying across the sky. The demon followed, knife slashing and flashing. Desperately the latter parried, yet the slashes and stabs were getting increasingly close to his body. Desperately the ivy girl slashed, only to be parried, the blade slid down the knife and stopped at the hilt. With her free hand, Kei hardened her reiatsu and sent a punch straight at the man's face.

"You... how dare you. Now you have done it. I will show you my real power." Luppi landed, crashing into the park. Grimmjow watched. The violet light begun to seep out from the detestable man's body.

"Strangle, trepadora."

"Kei!"

"I get it, I get it..." She shouted, a momentarily distracted as she narrowly dodged an incoming vine. It scraped her cheek. Suddenly her fingers felt a little numb. Poison then, Kei thought wearily, she better not let this drag out long.

"Scribe, Gakusha." The knife turned gold with runes and then seem to ripple like water before turning into two. Suddenly there were two matching, wickedly curved knives in each of her hands. The eight vines came around in a circle, she jumped higher into the air. The eight vines followed after her, blood thirsty. Kei crossed her blades and parried the attack. Shunpoing, she dodged one attack after the other. Angry, the attacker sent all eight tentacles towards the woman. The attack managed to catch her blades with enough force to send Kei far into another direction. Luppi turned to Grimmjow. The blue haired man had watched the fight in silence, unable to do anything within the prison of the faux body.

"Shit." In this situation he couldn't even defend himself.

"Now... I don't know about you, but I'm thrilled to see you again, Grimmjow." Luppi's feminine voice drawled out as a single vine wound itself around the former sixth's body.

"I'm never thrilled to see a bastard like you." Grimmjow growled.

"Oh but that hurts my feelings, _former sixth_." The rather girly espada gloated, putting emphasize on the last two words, "You see, I was very glad to see you. If I can get rid of you... It shall secure my position. So imagine my surprise when I felt your aura when I entered this world. Imagine my delight when I found a certain blue haired man on the rooftops as soon as I begun my search. I could hardly believe my own luck."

A second vine crept, well armed with, ironically, six spikes. "Shall I punch you beautifully full of holes? Grimmjow?" His maniacal laughter sounded, and with sudden quickness the vine shot towards its intended victim. Grimacing, Grimmjow closed his eyes.

Nothing hit. He can hear the sound of metal and wind as the slash fell. The sensation of falling was short, and something warm splattered onto his face. When his blue eyes opened, Grimmjow saw a head of silver hair, a tall frame clad in a usual, cut off black kosode. His savior's right shoulder was skewed by spikes, dripping with blood. The second blade dropped from her hand and seem to melt away. Blood dripped, soaking through the black cloth. Her voice was low.

"Ya know, I don't like it very much when people mess with things that are mine. Call it a pet peeve if you will. But that. Really. Pisses. Me. Off."

"Really, you shouldn't talk back when you are disabled like that. Prey don't talk back. But my, shinigami-chan, you have such a pretty face, very sexy indeed. If only you would stop talking so I can admire it... Perhaps I should cut out your tongue, or perhaps your throat, then you would shut up..." The vine impaling the woman shook, and she grimaced. Inwardly, she cursed, this time she managed to get the full blast of poison, her limbs felt slowly heavier. The demon had to act, and she had to act fast.

"I apologize, but I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Kei gritted her teeth and smiled.

"Wha-" Luppi's face twisted in confusion at the woman's smile.

"Scribe, Gakusha." Kei's command sounded and the blade in her left hand glowed white and then gold, extending and stabbing the man through the rib cage. The vine twitched, throwing the woman onto the roof. The blow would slow the man down, Kei reflected. Unfortunately, it didn't hit him in the heart, her aim was thrown off. She fell towards Grimmjow. The evil ex-espada looked at her falling, and stepped aside quickly, letting the girl crash onto the ground.

"You bastard," She snarled, and then grimaced, struggling to sit up, "Fine! Don't have the courtesy to catch the falling lady who saved your life, won't you?"

"You are the reason we are here in the first place."

"If you were trust worthy, I wouldn't be locking you in a gigai body."

"We are enemies."

"Correction, we are allies because we have a deal. I gave you back your arm, and you remain our source of intelligence."

"Whatever."

"You are unharmed, as promised. I told ya I'm a good body guard." Grimmjow sighed, it was easy to see that she was having a hard time standing up.

"You are doing a lousy job, bleeding all over the damn place."

"You weren't the one being skewered by poisoned vines." The girl sighed, "Stupid cat, come over here."

Grudgingly, Grimmjow shifted over, "There's a necklace round my neck, grab it. Hurry up, he's bound to come around any minute." The blue-haired man complied to the order with a scrawl, parting the woman's clothing, carefully avoiding touching any sensitive spot, he traced the silver chin and grabbed the silver key dangling from it.

When the sixth espada rose from below, trying to insult the shinigami with every single curse word imaginable.

"...Bitch, stupid wh-" His words cut short with shock as a hand pierced through his heart. Violet eyes opened wide in shock as he registered the blue-haired arrancar.

"It's not... ugh..." The blood splattered and Grimmjow prevented any farther speech as he twisted the loser's neck.

* * *

Kisuke stared at the blue haired man, grudgingly carrying the silver haired visored across the threshold, bridal style. Ichigo lagged behind, carrying the rather large, cumbersome, inanimate gigai body across his back. The procession looked so awkward and unlikely that the stripe-hated man begun to laugh.

"What's the big idea you bastard?"

"Oh my my, I'm sorry. It was just so funny that I forgot to watch my manners."

"Kisuke." Kei glared at the man, dangling awkwardly in Grimmjow's embrace, "I swear to god, when this poison wears off, I'll make sure you wished you never laughed at us..."

"Us? Ho ho ho ho Kei, you guys are sounding like the perfect couple. Am I witnessing the moment the blushing bride and groom to be step into their first night of ecstasy?"

"Uaraha!"

"Bastard!" The combined glare of both manage to silence the sandal wearing man, who beat a hasty retreat with his fan over his face.

Kei turned back to glare at Grimmjow, "You didn't have to carry me this way you know."

"Do you rather I dragged you here by your injured shoulder?"

"Well..."

"Shut up, this is bad enough as it is." The blue haired man growled, walking towards the woman's room, kicking open the door.

"My door..."

"Stop fussing!" Grimmjow tightened his grip in annoyance, crushing the woman into his chest. Kei found herself with a face full of Grimmjow's chest, the wounds on her shoulder opened again and she cringed. The blood begun to run down Grimmjow's arm.

"Ow..."

"Ah shit... Sorry." It's amazing, he actually apologized, the injured woman snorted into the ex-espada's chest.

"Don't do that." Grimmjow said, biting into his own lip and keeping still.

"Do what?"

"Breathing on my chest."

"Well, if you didn't smash my face to your chest, I wouldn't have to." As she spoke, her lips moved, touching Grimmjow's skin. He shivered and dumped her unceremoniously onto the bed. The visored winced again. Grimmjow leaned over, smelling the visored's blood mixing with her scent of flowers. Roughly he tucked her in, managing to poke her in the wound twice. It was almost cute with the awkward way he was trying to take care of her.

"I'm off to be forced back into that prison of a body." His voice drifted over to the woman as he walked out the open door way.

"Have fun."

"Oh shut up..." He murmured, pausing. A silence ensued, the blue haired man managed to grip the wall so hard that wood chips fell.

"Um." Both of them said in perfect sync.

"Thanks." Both blurted out.

"Why?"

"For the help." The two stared at each other, and Kei smiled crookedly.

"Don't think I'm getting soft," He mumbled, "I'm just repaying my debt."

"Yeah yeah." Kei smirked.

"Oye you, don't press it.." Grimmjow turned around, annoyed.

Kei stuck her tongue out at the agitated man, "I know, I know. Thanks for carrying me today, Grim."

He seem to pause when she called him that. Turning around, he cleared his throat and mumbled something inaudible.

"What?"

"I said..." The stubborn man mumbled again.

"I can't hear you~" Kei said in a sing-sang voice.

"I said, you weren't that bad..."

She laughed, and stopped with a wince. Grimmjow sighed at the woman's childish antics. Her voice rung out clearly as she smiled, golden orbs glowing...

"Thanks."


End file.
